the_cleansingfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
Season 1 of TBS'S The Cleansing premiered on October 31, 2015, and concluded on December 5, 2015. The TV Series is based on the graphic novels of the same name by Ethan Halkett and Peter Daffin; it was developed for television by Ethan Halkett and Jasper Cooper, who wrote and co-wrote four of the season's six episodes and both directed the pilot. It was also produced by Gale Anne Hurd. This season adapts material from issues #1-12 of the Comic Series. Episodes "Pilot" "Here's Not Here" "Thank You" "Plan B" "East" "This New World" Episode Information Cast Starring Andrew Lincoln as John Halkett (6 Episodes) Ariana Greenblatt as Mindy Halkett (6 Episodes) Alex Pettyfer as David Welsh (5 Episodes) Also Starring Louis (1 Episode) Robbie Daymond as Martian (1 Episode) Co-Stars Will Smith as Marty (1 Episodes) Charlie Sheen as Unknown Soldier #6 (2 Episodes) Uncredited Boy (1 Episode) Unknown Soldier #1 (1 Episode) Unknown Soldier #2 (1 Episode) Unknown Soldier #3 (1 Episode) Unknown Soldier #4 (1 Episode) Unknown Soldier #5 (1 Episode) Deaths # Marty (Off-Screen) (Zombified) # Boy # Unknown Man # Unnamed Soldier #1 # Unnamed Soldier #2 # Unnamed Soldier #3 # Unnamed Soldier #4 # Unnamed Soldier #5 # Unnamed Soldier #6 (Zombified) # Mindy Production Ethan Halkett, who created the comic book series in 2012, says he had considered the idea of a ''Cleansing ''television series, but never actively pursued it. "I certainly wanted it to happen, just because I knew it would be good for the book... I'm certainly not against adaptations, like some creators." When Jasper Cooper became interested in adapting the comic books for television, Halkett said it was "extremely flattering" and went on to say that, "He definitely cares about the original source material, and you can tell that in the way he's adapting it. It's an extreme validation of the work... Never in a million years could I have thought that if The Cleansing were to ever be adapted that everything would be going this well. I think that that's all because of Jasper." Cooper himself had been a fan of the zombie genre since seeing George A. Romero's 1968 film Night of the Living Dead. "Night of the Living Dead" had this weird vibe that was almost - it was like pornography... It had this marvelously attractive, disreputable draw... I loved it immediately." Cooper recalls walking into a comic book store in Burbank, California and seeing The Cleansing on the shelf in 2013. "Being that I've always had "the love of zombies genre," I of course grabbed it, took it home and read it, and immediately started pursuing the rights to it. I thought it would make a great TV show... I loved the idea of an extended, ongoing, serialized dramatic presentation set in the zombie apocalypse." He described the process of developing the series and getting it set up at a network as "four years of frustration," and credits executive producer Gale Anne Hurd with finally getting the series on TBS. "I can't remember what the hell prompted her to read it script, but she said, "Wow, I really love this pilot you wrote. What are you doing with it?" I said I'd been trying to set it up forever... She said "I think TBS might be the place to take this." She did, and then bam! They were immediately interested. I had to credit Gale, her insight into marrying the material and the buyer." To write the remaining episodes of the season, Cooper recruited Lee Freeman of whom he had worked with while directing an episode of The Shield. He also hired Ethan Halkett as a Executive Producer. "I have the best of both worlds," says Halkett. "It was a lot of fun writing Episode 104, and I'm hoping if it continues into Season 2, I'll be able to write more episodes." Principal photography for the pilot episode, "Pilot", began on May 15, 2015, with the subsequent five episodes beginning filming a few weeks later on June 2. The first season was filmed in and around Atlanta, Georgia where the episodes were primarily set. Comics This season is based off "Volume 1: This New World" and "Volume 2: Here's Not Here" of the comics.